Saber (Fate/apocalyptica) — Lilianna Moorcroft
|qualclasses = Saber, Caster, Assassin | height = 167 cm | weight = 57.3 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Black | eyec = | birthp = England | bday = April 13 | bloodt = O | armament = Sword | likes = Urban Exploration | dislikes = Crowded Places | talent = Eavesdropping, Swordsmanship | enemy = | imagecol = Violet }} Saber (セイバー, Seibā), also known as Lilianna Moorcroft (ィィアンア・モールクロフト , Ririana Moorukurofuto) is the Saber-class Servant of the Seventh Holy Grail War. An Enforcer of the Mage's Association, Lilianna became the host the Saber-class base container while attempting to interrupt the summoning of a Heroic Spirit. Profile Identity Lilianna, despite being currently classified as a servant, is a modern magus in the service of the Association as an Enforcer. Born in London, she was orphaned at a young age during the collapse of subway tunnel resulting from a clash between agents of the Holy Church and a heretic magus in possession of a demonic familiar. Trapped in the underground passageway with neither food, nor water, Lilianna was pushed to her body's limit. Due to the countless other victims of the accident perishing due to various external and internal injuries, along with several people falling victim to extreme dehydration, her survival in itself was nothing short of miraculous. Discovered among the corpses of the victims nearly a week later by Sir Victor Moorcroft, a magus of the Association investigating the event, she was found to be in the possession of the Mystic Eyes of Death Pecption, a trait she had gained during her time spent immersed in both the numerous deaths in her surrounds and with hew own near demise. Prompted by the appearance of such a rare ability, Victor adopted the young girl into his family. Hoping to witness the potential of her eyes himself, Victor began to instruct Lilianna in the basics of both Magecraft and combat after determining that she possessed suitable qualification as a magus in the form magic circuits. While withholding the true abilities of his bloodline in his instruction, due to the fact that he has no intention on passing his magic crest to anyone other than his heir, Victoria Moorcroft, he hoped that developing Lilianna's magical circuits would strengthen the power of her eyes. While far from prodigiously talented in the ways of magecraft, in fact demonstrating only an average level of aptitude in most fields, Lilianna's training revealed a surprisingly notable level of innate skill when it came to reinforcement sorcery. Furthermore, the potency of her Mystic Eyes continued to increase steadily as she witnessed and practiced new spells. Curious about how far her insight could progress, Victor arranged for Lilianna to be be admitted into the Clock Tower due to his connections with an instructor in one of the departments. While the tutelage she received over the following two years produce a notable level of personal progression, especially in terms of combat potential, her abilities were not unique or impressive enough consider her valuable as a researcher. In turn, she was offered a position amongst the Enforcers, where she would be able to apply her skills in a manner that would provide a benefit to the Association. In her new position she pursued heretic magi up until the the events of the Seventh Holy Grail War. Due to the previously limitation on the number of servants being nonexistent, which had the potential to transform the ritual into a worldwide catastrophe, Lilianna was tasked with preventing the summoning of additional heroic spirits. It was during one of these missions that Lilianna was cursed by the Holy Grail for interrupting the summoning of a servant. As vengeance for trying to prevent the progress of the grail war, Lilianna herself had a class container bound to her body. With her newfound powers Lilianna has taken it upon herself to end this war and, despite the wishes of the association, destroy the Grail itself. Appearance Personality Roles Fate/apocalyptica Abilities Magecraft Swordsmanship Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Skills [[w:c:typemoon:Skills#Magic Resistance|'Magic Resistance']] (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku) ... [[w:c:typemoon:Skills#Riding|'Riding']] ((騎乗, Kijō) ... [[w:c:typemoon:Skills#Mystic Eyes|'Mystic Eyes']] (魔眼, Magan) ... [[w:c:typemoon:Skills#Instinct|'Instinct']] (直感, Chokkan) ... [[w:c:typemoon:Skills#Magecraft|'Magecraft']] (魔術, Majutsu) ... [[w:c:typemoon:Skills#Presence Concealment|'Presence Concealment']] (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan) ... Quotes Category:Fate/apocalyptica Category:Characters